Always Have, Always Will
by Arya8996
Summary: What happens when House suddenly goes missing?Cuddy is left a mess,thats what.The bigger problem is when Lisa accidently finds him when House's Kidnappers kidnap her.Will they survive?Or will this be the end of them both.A definite Huddy from the 1st chap
1. Chapter 1

* Alright people! I really shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this. If you're reading game of desire you are going to kill me. I just got this idea and had to put it down. Please don't kill me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always have, Always will.

You walk through the doors of your hospital toward the parking lot. The sky is dark and stars shine through sparkling relentlessly. You haven't seen a night like this in a year: So serene, so beautiful. You shift you wait from heal to heal as you stare hypnotized by the glistening stars.

"So beautiful…" you murmur to yourself as tears trickle down your cheeks. Hadn't it been a night like this one when Gregory House, the love of your life (which you could never admit to him) had disappeared? The police thought he just up and left being so…well like- House.

Looking around you realize that you had taken a cab to work due to yours being fixed. You sigh. It's a beautiful night why not walk? You head down the sidewalk toward your House about 1 mile away. As you walk you imagine him walking next to you hand in hand. You open your eyes to see if it could be real. But no, there is no one to be seen.

All of a sudden you hear foot steps running behind you. You turn on your heals with tears still running down your face. Then suddenly you are hit from behind on the head. You gasp caught off guard and drop to the ground, you're still conscience but just barely; not for long… you feel a cloth with a funny smell envelop your mouth and nose. You drift off into a deep sleep.

----

You start to awaken groggily. You are aware that you have a painful headache and sit up rubbing your head. The ground is ice cold and you shiver. You whip your head around eyes darting this way and that trying to find out where you are. Last nights events come crashing down on you with unrelenting force.

You stand up dizzily and call out but no one answers. You try again and a door opens and you here the click of it locking behind the person who had entered.

"Hello? Someone, anyone?" you gasp out as tears mark there trail down your face and gather along your jaw line.

"Shut up." told an angry voice to your left. There stands a large man with a long knife coming at you. He's about two times your size and is as young as Chase. You stare at him too shocked to move. He smirks at you and puts the knife back to his side.

"Now there's a good girl." He sneered

"WH-what do you want?" you stutter out momentarily forgetting your headache.

"Your name is Lisa Cuddy, right?" he asks a little softer, more thoughtfully.

You nod even though something tells you not to. You feel adrenaline pounding through your veins with a force you've never experienced. He smirks, satisfied and turns back toward the door. There is a clink as he unlocks it and a creak as he opens the door. Before he leaves he turns back to you with an evil grin.

"You have 3 days to live." He informs with a sense of great pleasure as he slips out the door and into the light of what seems to be day.

You choke on your tears as you fall to the ground your legs turning to jelly. You pull your legs up to your chest and wrap your arms around them tight. You bury you head in your knees and sob quietly as you rock back and fourth. You have no hope. If you could have one wish it, would not to be out of here, but to have been able to tell Gregory that you loved him. That is and always will be, no matter what happens, your one and only wish.

----

You think it has been about a day. You can't tell it's musty and dark down here. There is a bit of light coming from a window that leads to another room. You haven't left your spot. You keep thinking up your own imaginary fantasies of you and Greg to keep yourself sane.

Suddenly you jerk up. You heard something. It was like a cough sort of moan. You still your body completely and try to block the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. Carefully you stand your vision swaying and blurring as you do. You reach out a hand to steady yourself and it catches a damp wall.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" you call desperately. Somehow you feel torn. You hope someone else is down here, for your sake, but hope at the same time there isn't, for their sake.

There is a sharp intake of breath and then coughing. There is a sharp smacking sound and then a groan. You bite your lip.

"Yes, there is, although he would rather die at this point." told a voice that was all too familiar.

You knew that voice. That voice normally had sarcasm permanently implanted in it. That voice had made you laugh, cry, smile, blush, and glare. That was the voice of someone you loved. Someone you wanted and didn't want here. You wanted him here because you love him. Because you wanted him to tell you that everything will be alright. Because you are desperate enough to even want him to insult you and make you cry. You didn't want him here because you loved him. Because you wanted him somewhere else. You wanted him somewhere safe, far away from here.

You squeeze your eyes shut wishing it were true and that it wasn't. Wishing he was here and that he wasn't. You feel your heart speed up and for the first time in what seems like years you have hope. Hope that somehow everything would be okay.

"Greg?" you hear yourself call softly as tears run down you already red cheeks after spilling out of your already puffy eyes. You didn't think you had anymore tears left to cry. Your eyes dart this way and that trying, desperately, to find where the source of your hope was.

You feel your heart leap at the thought of seeing Greg again after more than a year. Your brain tells you it isn't possible. That you are hallucinating, but the rush of hope is exhilarating.

You have never called him Greg, at least to his face. You started to call him that after he had disappeared. Although, he had always been Gregory, your Gregory.

"Lisa?" the familiar voice called out. That was it. That was your reassurance. Your guarantee. Now your brain had to believe your heart. He was here. He was here! He really was!

You take a few wobbly steps toward the amazingly familiar voice. Your legs aren't that great due to your lack of using them. That was after one day! Imagine what they would be like longer. Your hands grip the wall as you use it as a sort of rail to keep yourself from falling. As you continue along the wall you hear a grunt. You hear a bit of noise like struggling and then a curse.

"Please no, please don't let her be stuck down here too. Please, God. I never thought I'd actually be praying but, please, anyone but Lisa. She didn't do anything to deserve this… I'm guilty… I want her here, for selfish reasons. I need to see her. Yet, I don't want her here. I want her far away from here, far away." He said softly. He was talking to himself.

You round the corner and feel your knees go weak when you see him. He still had his short stubble. His eyes were still their hypnotic blue, but they lacked their normal luster. He was thin and gaunt looking. He was very pale too. As soon as he saw me his eyes sparked.

"Lisa!" he gasped. There was a certain tone to his voice that made me feel wanted. His eyes locked with mine. Blue on Blue. Ocean on Ice. I realized at once, when I saw him, of the extent of my love for him.

"Greg!" you gasp and run toward him. Temporarily forgetting his leg you run into him and hug him tight. His back hit the wall and leaned on it. You feel his arms wrap around you tight. You burry your nose in the warmth of the crook of his neck. His nose buries it self in your knotted raven locks. You feel yourself melt and your legs buckle, but Greg was quicker. He scoops you up in his arms and pulls you against his chest. He leans against the wall heavily and slides down.

"Your leg-"you start to protest but he cuts you off. He locks his electric blue eyes with yours again and you realize the spark is back in them. You're not sure if it's true but you'd like to think you gave him the luster in his eyes back.

You want to tell him while you have the chance. You have no idea when you will have another. So, without thinking and before you can change your mind you tell him the three words you have always wanted (but were too afraid) to tell him.

"I love you." You admit with as much feeling as you can muster. You feel tears wind their way down your cheeks and collect at your jaw line for the umpteenth time. You squeeze your eyes shut and lower your head waiting for him to reject you.

You feel a finger slide under your chin and lift your head up. You can feel his gaze boring intently into you. You wait for the inevitable.

"Open your eyes, Lisa." He tells you softly. You don't want to but something makes you open them. Your eyes lock with his again. There is an emotion you can't explain that lies within them.

He presses his lips to yours and you feel a shock go through you. The kiss was short enough that you couldn't close your eyes before it was over. But it was long enough to make you crave more. You know that your eyes are pools of lust but are surprised to find his own are as well.

"I love you," He murmurs as he presses his forehead against yours and wipes your tears away with a finger. "Always have and I always will." He tells you.

He presses his lips against yours again. This time the kiss is longer as your tears wet his face. You can feel the promise and love it holds as your lips work against his. You realize at the same time that you never want to leave his side again.

When the kiss ends you lean your forehead against the side of his neck and shiver slightly realizing how cold you are. He wraps his arms around your body and presses you tightly to him.

"I love you. Always have and always will." You promise him earnestly as you drift off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* You like? When I get 5 reviews I will update! This is a great story.


	2. Chapter 2: Somehow

* I've decided to work in order and update each of my stories before updating a second time. I warned you that I'm impossibly unreliable. So here's the second Chapter FINALLY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_Somehow…_

---------------------

You awaken groggily and disoriented. Then you remember what you think was yesterday morning. You realize that you're wrapped in strong arms. Gregory's strong arms. You sigh contently, and bury yourself more in the intoxicating warmth. You press your forehead against his neck. As long as you were in his arms nothing could hurt you, you were safe. In this warm little bubble filled with love and compassion, you weren't in a cold dank basement with your life being threatened; you were in your warm little apartment. As long as you kept your eyes shut and snuggled down more into his arms then you were perfect. As long as you were with Greg you were okay, you were both okay. But you can't stay in your little imaginary world forever. Eventually you would have to wake up; eventually you would have to come out of the warmth and safety. You would have to awaken into the cruel, harsh reality that both you and Greg were in deep trouble. That you might not come out of this alive. Or worse, that Greg might not come out of this alive.

You didn't care about what they did to you. As long as they didn't hurt Greg, you were happy. As long as he came out alive, what happened to you didn't matter. All that mattered was that Greg was alive and safe. It didn't matter if you were killed in the process as long as Greg wasn't you didn't care. There was nothing left that you cared about, nothing but Greg; he was all that existed to you right now. You knew this as he gently shook you awake. You knew this as you heard him whisper those three words that made your heart sore, and throb. And you knew this when you sleepily opened your eyes to reveal his haggard, yet still all too beautiful self. The face of an angel, you secretly thought, an angel that fell from heaven and landed especially for you. Of course, that wasn't true. Well the angel part may be true but there was no way this angel was especially made for you. You laughed inwardly at what Greg would say if he heard, you say that.

You sigh and look up into his deep, hypnotic, electric blue eyes. You can see promises of every kind in them. You know he'd promise you the world if he could. He would as fast as you, if he could.

"Lise, come on, we got to get up." He tells you softly.

You cling to him and kiss him lovingly.

"Listen to me. No matter what, you have to get out of here. No matter what, you have to escape, safe and sound. No matter what. I don't care what happens to me. Even if I'm killed while trying to get out, you still have to move on. Understand?" he presses you urgently.

You look up stubbornly and shake your head. You would cry if you weren't so happy just to see him. And even if you weren't, something tells you that you wouldn't have any more tears left to cry. You shake your head determinedly. "No. If anything happens to you, I'll just follow a little after. There's nothing you can do to change my mind on that."

He puts a finger under your chin so you have to stare him in the eyes. His light blue eyes were soul searching, analyzing, looking for a weak point. He was looking for away to get you to promise. He was looking for an incentive. You stare back defiantly. Normally all Greg had to do was to look you in the eyes and you would crumble. He could always find a weakness.

Greg frowned, making the skin between his eyes wrinkle with worry. Go, was he handsome. God, did you love him! You couldn't believe that you could say no to him. Even if it was something as urgent as this. It astonished you that you had that much willpower. But this was something that you could not and would not negotiate. No matter how much he begged or pleaded.

The only reason you didn't off yourself when you heard Greg had gone missing was because there was a chance that he was still alive, even though it was almost as slim as a hundred to one, but apparently, even with those odds, anything was possible.

He sighs and sorrowfully shakes his head. "If anything happens to you I'll do the same, you know?" he informs you softly.

You glare at him. "You will do no such thing! I don't care what happens to me, you HAVE to get out alright!" you insist urgently.

He looks at you for a couple of seconds and it starts to sink in that this is something he wouldn't, no, it was something he couldn't, negotiate. No matter what.

You press your lips against his softly and lovingly. He sighs and then pulls you against him carefully.

"I love you." You admit softly.

"And I suppose I do have to love you, no matter how irrational and stupid you are being." He whispers lovingly as he tucks a stray lock behind the curve of your ear.

"You're not doing much better," you argue without much force behind it.

"The things you do for love," he tells you with a small, fragile smile, "This is why you don't treat anyone you know. Love makes you stupid. It makes you vulnerable. Because, if you love someone, you always put them first. You become biased. And even though, I have been trying to strip each lens of bias off the glasses that hold how I see life, I cannot change the fact that love is a part of life that is always inevitable."

You realize how true his words are and you sigh softly. There is no changing Greg's mind once it's made up. The other thing is that, there's even less of a chance once you make up your mind, and Greg knew it.

You both lock gazes and he cups your cheek lovingly. "But that doesn't mean I ever want to stop loving you. You stupid, stubborn, gorgeous women. Somehow, you managed to do the impossible; somehow, you managed to make me fall in love with something other than medicine or solving puzzles. You."

You smile up at him. Realizing the truth of those words, also, in reverse. You had somehow managed to fall in love with the stubborn, bloody brilliant, egotistical, smartass. _**Somehow….**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Watcha think? Good? I think it's good! But good god did I ramble on with the descriptive details. Did you like Greg's little speech. Or Lisa's opinionative narration? Please review!!!! They might not make me update faster but they make my day. And if you have a happy author normally you get more updates, so yeah, they do make me update! I only didn't update cause I got lousy feedback. But a couple individual got me off my butt! REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Impossibe Promise

*I take forever cause I don't know how to go on. How? Here's me trying. Tell me if its any good?

**Always Have, Always Will**

_Impossible promise_

* * *

"Do you know why they're holding us both captive? And you for a year. Someone told me that... that... that I had three days to live..." you trailed off thoughtfully. You saw something spark in his eyes as you watched them. A flurry of emotions, in order. Fear, pain, panic, determination, care, and lastly love as he turned to me.

He forced out a chuckle, "Ha ha, that's really funny," he said satirically, "nothings gonna happen to you, Lisa. Over my dead body." he whispered thoughtfully.

You watched him as he began to answer my questions. "Remember that guy who gunned me down last year?" he asked. You nodded and he continued, "When I didn't die he wasn't satisfied. So he kidnapped me..." he trailed off as he told you the story of what happened the night he disappeared. you had wanted to know what happened that night for so long, but as you stared it in the mouth the more you wished you didn't have to hear it.

FLASHBACK______________________________________________________________

House limped out of the hospital sparring with Wilson who walked beside him. House had recently figured out that if he walked in the cold, it seemed to nub the pain in his leg. So he and Wilson started for their homes. They parted with simple byes and House was on his own.

His leg had started to bother him a little so he stopped and massaged the muscle as he leaned against an abandoned building. He threw back some Vicodin and was just starting off again when he heard someone call for help. He was going to ignore it but something in the voice told him that something wasn't right. He turned and limped down a turnoff where the cry was seeming to come from.

Carefully he stopped and looked around. Then, as if acting on a hunch, he got down on his hands and knees and looked under the dumpster to the right. There it was, a recorder, playing out cries of help. As he closed his hand around it to examine it further he felt a sudden impact on the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground in a heap.

(Still Flashback) Couple Hours later (from first flash back).

House awoke and carefully sat up, he had a migraine. He squeezed his eyes shut as everything that had happened last night came down on him with unbearable force. He looked around trying t figure out where he was, (same basement Lisa and Greg are in now).

He heard the click of a door open and lock behind whoever had entered. A familiar form appeared out from a corner twirling House's cane in a hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" whined House undeterred on the outside but scared shitless on the inside.

"Well, now it's mine." said the man simply as he stepped into the light. House's breath caught when he realized who it was. Moriaty.

"What do you want?" demanded House.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want revenge. So I'm gonna keep you here till I figure out some proper form of it." he turned and walked out, carefully locking the door behind him.

Little did House know that would be a little more than a year later.

House was fed bread and water, along with the occasional fruit or vegetable till Moriaty finally made up his mind...

(Still Flashback) A week earlier then present time.

House was kicked awake by a foot slamming into his ribs. He awoke to the miserable, conniving face of his kidnapper.

"I figured out what a fitting punishment would be, _Dr. House"_ told Moriaty sneering House's name.

"About time." mocked House, earning a right hook to the jaw from his kidnapper.

"I figured that I would kill to birds with one stone. I'll kill someone you love right in front of you. And then I'll let you go. I figure the guilt you'd feel would eat you alive and you'd eventually off yourself or it would make you even more miserable then you already are." explained Moriaty.

Instantly House felt mind-numbing fear and panic but covered it well with sarcasm, "How do you know who I love?" even thought it earned him a kick in his bad leg it was worth the attempt to save whoever he chose.

"I'm just observant as you are, House. I observed while I was in your hospital that you and a certain Dr. Cuddy fight like an old married couple." He told. House stiffened. Moriaty smirked and continued, "The sexual tension just rolls off the two of you. And I sensed that you had at least a crush on her, or maybe, just maybe, are in love with her?"

House tried, oh how he tried, not to give Moriaty a reaction, but it was impossible not to. Moriaty sense the way he stiffened and saw the undeniable fear and panic in his eyes. The devil incarnate smirked "Dr. Cuddy it is." he told as he started to walk away. But House's determination not to let anything happen to Cuddy and his love for her got the bast of him.

He kicked out his kidnapper's feet and grabbed him by the collar, delivering punch after punch to the man that dared threaten the woman he loved. House's vision turned red and he heard bones crack under his fist and smiled maliciously. Eventually, from Moriaty's cries, Four men pulled house off of him. He was beaten and given no food that night or the day after.

Flooded with grief a guilt stricken House sank to the floor in sobs.

(Present time)

"This is all my fault..." finished Greg as tears rolled down his gaunt and pale cheeks. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his chest.

"No, it's not." you tried telling him. But he wouldn't listen. He just held you tighter and pulled his fingers through your hair.

"I promise we'll get out of this, Lise. I promise that everything will be alright." he swore his voice cracking slightly. "I promise." and with that House made one impossible promise. One that you would never hold him to, but you already knew that he would hold himself to it. One Impossible promise that Greg had to Keep.

*What do you think? I think it turned out pretty well. You guys seemed curious as to how House had been down there for a year and How they had gotten themselves into it. I'm trying here but I need your guys's help. Suggestions are welcome. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

* sorry guys. I trying. I'm ready to kill my muse. I need another one. Any volunteers?

* * *

ESCAPE

* * *

Greg turned to you. "I'm getting us out of here." he told, more to himself.

"How?" you ask softly.

Greg struggled to his feet and made his way around the basement's outline, leaning heavily against the walls. He looked around and spotted a window. It was glass and locked from the outside. Greg pulled himself up as much as he could and tried to look through it. On the other side was an empty dark room. "No one's here but us." he observed.

"That may be good in the long run, but how does it help us out now?" you asked softly. Greg tapped a finger on his lower lip as if deep in thought. You watched, intrigued as he looked around the basement. His ice blue eyes almost neon in the scarce light. Finally, his gaze landed on you, or rather your feet.

He limped forward and instructed you to take off your shoes, which just happened to be a pair of your favorite high heels. Curiously, you slipped off your shoes. He took them from you and ran his eyes over them with a critical, observant eye. Finally, he took one of them and limped back to the window. He tapped the heel of your shoe on the glass a couple of time, harder each time.

Finally, what he was doing sunk in. Break the window, of course! But could your heels break it? And even if they could Greg would have to hit the window pretty hard. What happens if a shard hits him? Then what? He gestured you over to him. You came near.

"I think I can break the window. I've never had anything hard enough to brake it before. Your shoe might work, but I'll have to throw it, hard." he explained. He let his words sink in and I paled. If he threw it, there was a more than 50 % chance of him getting hurt.

"You could get hit." you murmured.

He nodded and sighed. "It's a chance I'll have to take in order to get you outta here." he whispered.

You shook your head furiously. "Lise, get behind that wall." he instructed. You shook your head.

"It's too dangerous, Greg."

"It's our only hope. Get behind that wall!" His voice told you not to argue with him. You ducked your head and let a tear escape. He put a finger under your chin and tilted your head up.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Don't cry." he whispered as he caressed your face and kissed away your tears. You closed your eyes and breathed out.

"Be careful." you whispered.

"I'll try my best." he promised as he kissed you softly on your lips.

You nodded and slowly walked to the wall and slipped behind it. He nodded at you and you offered him a morbid smile. He sighed and turned. He limped backward toward you a couple of feet and then stopped. He brought the shoe back over his shoulder, as if preparing to throw it. And then he threw it as hard as he could. You heard the sharp sound of it connecting with the class and then you heard it shatter. You ran forward the second that happened and stood at Greg's side. He had put his forearm up over his eyes. A couple pieces of glass were stuck in his arm and clung to his clothes. He let down his arm and sighed in relief when he saw the window shattered and you unharmed.

He picked pieces of glass off of his clothes and you tenderly removed the pieces of glass in his forearm. They bled a bit but stopped when Greg ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it around his arm. You both approached the window. Before you got to close to it Greg retrieved your shoes and had you put them on. The heel was broken off the one he had thrown so you simply broke the other to make it even.

The glass crunched under your no longer heels and Greg's torn sneakers. He examined the window and reluctantly said that he was to big to squeeze through. That's when it occurred to you that you weren't. You could fit through that window. When Greg saw the look of determination he knew there was no use ageing with you. He sighed and kneeled on one knee, cupping his hands together resting on his knee.

He smirked and sighed. "Come on. Up you go. And you better be careful." he told you.

You nodded and quickly slipped out of your shoes. You picked up your right foot and rested it in Greg's hands. Then, using his shoulders to steady yourself, you lifted your other foot of the ground and rested it on his left shoulder followed by your right on his other. He stood up, giving you his full height plus yours. You rested your hands on the ledge of the window, wincing as a few shards of glass pierced your skin. Locking your arms, you hoisted yourself up, instantly crying out at the pain.

"Are you okay?" he gasped out, your wait was straining his leg to it's limits.

"Yeah. Fine." you reassured him as you dragged your self through the window. You hissed at the pain of the glass on your abdomen. And finally, after a gruesome two minutes, you were out.

"I made it! Are you okay?" you called down to him.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Good. Now hurry up and find the keys before they get back."

"On it."

You turned and picked out the glass from your stomach and clothes and hands and pretty much everywhere. Then, running on pure gut instinct, searched the apartment. You finally found them after six drawn out minutes.

"Got'em!"

"Good. Now let me the hell out of here, before I die of anxiety."

"You anxiety?"

"King Neptune would be anxious in my position!"

You laughed and tried the key in the lock. With a faint click the door opened. You flipped on a switch and the basement lit up. Greg stood about four feet in the doorway. As soon as he saw you he limped forward and caught you around the waist.

"Free at last."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Lise. But we cant celebrate yet. We may have escaped the oven but now we have to get out of the kitchen." he told you as he kissed you on your forehead. You nodded. You had gotten out of the Basement but how were you to get back home?

Your eyes saw something familiar in a corner. "My purse!" you exclaimed.

"I know you've missed it but now's not the time, Lisa."

"No. I have my… here it is. My cell phone!" You cried out holding it above your head.

"Well… wait a go, Lise! Does it have charge.?" he asked excitedly limping up and down beside me.

You turned it on and waited as Verizon went across the screen. After a couple of second your screen came on. Up in the right hand corner were four bars of charge.

"Yes!" You both exclaimed.

Your fingers touched the buttons: 911. It rang twice and finally someone answered.

"911. What is your emergency?"

Our brief celebration was cut short when we heard a car door slam outside. Greg and I exchanged looks. It was them! Moriaty and his buddies. They were back. What were we going to do?!

* * *

*Yay! They made it. But will authorities get here in time? There only one or Two more chapters left! R & R!

Reviews are love. Flames are hate and will be used to light the torches of an angry mob that will come hunt you down!


	5. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	6. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


	7. HEY! I'M BACK Chapter 5: No Pain

***HEY! I'm back. And so are the rest. Unfortunately we've decided that we've become buried in stories and are in over our heads so some of them have been deleted. If its more then three chapters in it's probably still okay. **

**There are two chapters left in this one. I'm going to be finishing this one and then focusing solely on Forever and Forever Heart.**

**Those of you who care. Promise's parents are okay. They we're released about two months ago. We've been preoccupied with other things up until now. I'm okay. We're all okay. **

**We basically chose our favorite stories to continue. **

**I tell you, I was looking through my old stories, like "into The Unknown" and realized that they were pretty bad. Especially that one. **

**I missed you guys, and here you are. Finally. The continuation. **

**That is, if you even remember us anymore. **

**God, it's been forever. **

**GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC **

_**Always Have, Always Will.**_

_No Pain._

_GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC _

"_Hello. We need help. I'm Dr. Gregory House. I was kidnapped over a year ago and Dr. Lisa Cuddy, who was about two days ago. We're being held captive by a man name Moriarty that attempted to kill me almost two years ago. We're in an old warehouse at the corner of…" Greg looked toward you and you ran toward the window. You looked around for some indication of we're you were. _

_You found a street sign. "Fifth and Sixth." you told. He repeated that as you ran back toward him. _

"_Alright. Sir, we know your location. We're sending two units there now. Are either one of you hurt?" she questioned._

"_Injuries are minor. Although in the past I had an infarction and was crippled. I'm worried about that. For the most part we're okay. But… um.. They just got back. Moriarty and the rest of them. We'd appreciate it if you'd hurry."_

"_They'll be someone there in less then five minutes hopefully."_

"_We have to go and hide."_

"_Alright. Luck be with you."_

"_Thanks."_

_He shut the phone off and turned to you. "Now, We hide and hope to a god I don't believe in that they don't find us." he informed._

_You nodded. He turned and limped off in the opposite direction down the hall. You ran after him. He stopped and froze. You heard the click of a doorknob. "Shit." he cursed and opened a door on his right. "Get in." he whispered. You did as he said and watched him slip in the little room too. It was a closet. _

_You sunk to the ground behind a couple of coats and he followed you and did the same. He wrapped his arms around your body as we strained to hear what was going on._

"_They've escaped!" you heard Moriarty yell._

"_Well, we were only gone half an hour. They couldn't have gone far." informed an unfamiliar voice. _

"_Shit. The bitch took her purse. Did she have a phone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fuck. Well, what are you two doing just standing there. Help me find them."_

_We heard a bit of commotion as they ran down the hall and banged open doors. You felt him tighten his grip on you and rest his chin on your head. You were to scared to breathe. You felt someone jerk the door to the closet. It wouldn't open._

"_Boss, is this door supposed to be locked?" asked a voice way too close for comfort. You froze and so did Greg. Neither of the two of you dared to breathe. _

"_I think so. Let me find the key. Hold on- I think I've got- wait a minute what's that?"_

"_Shit! It's the fucking cops. They called the cops!" He shouted, panic clear in his voice. _

_You both relaxed visibly and heard a lot of hustle and bustle as they scrambled to flee. You heard a loud knock at the door down the hall. "Police! Open up!"_

_Two other doors banged open and the two of you both began to breathe again. We heard a crash as the door was kicked down. "Police. Come out with your hands up!" You listened as the police opened door after door._

"_Dr. House! Dr. Cuddy!"_

"_Dr. House!"_

"_Dr. Cuddy!"_

_Greg crawled forward. And banged on the door once, apparently not trusting his voice. It was then you realize Greg hadn't locked the door on purpose. He couldn't find how to unlock it._

"_This one. A noise came from this one." you heard a voice tell._

"_I've got the keys. Here." the door opened with a click and two men in police uniforms with flashlight guns stood over you. _

"_Got 'em!" they both said as they shined their lights on us._

"_Doctors Cuddy and House?" one asked as he offered a hand. Greg took it, and let himself be pulled to his feet. _

"_That's us." he said softly as he reached a hand to you. You took it and let yourself be pulled up. You stood next to him, so happy to be rescued._

_He took a step out of the way and let you both walk into the hall. "Are either of you injured?"_

"_Minor injuries. We're a bit shook up." replied Greg, relief clear in his voice._

"_His leg." You spoke up. "He had an infarction. His leg needs to be checked out."_

_The officer nodded. "Alright. Don't worry. You're both safe now. We apologized, Dr. House. We should have listened when Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson told us something was up. That you wouldn't have just up and left like that. Especially in the middle of a case. You too, Dr. Cuddy. It's our fault. We take full responsibility. If you'll both come with us, we'll get you both checked out by a paramedic."_

_You both nodded and Greg took your hand and you both followed the officer down the corridor and out into the moonlight. There were police cars everywhere and an ambulance too. He led you over to the ambulance and two paramedic put you on gurneys. You sat there and answered both medical and investigative questions as they checked you over. It Felt like it was surreal. Like you was just, not here. You basically just blindly answered questions about you and felt as if in a fog. You actually listened to Greg's questions._

"_Sir, did they give you any kind of sedatives?"_

"_They injected me with something. It was clear and in a syringe. I doubt it was a sterile syringe too."_

_The paramedic nodded and jotted something down. "You feel any different after they gave it to you?"_

"_Immediately, I couldn't think right, or move right. I think it was a sedative… but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I had an infarction a couple years back, and have been in chronic pain ever since."_

"_That's right. Currently, on a scale of what to ten, how bad is the pain,?"_

"_That's just it. It's a zero. No pain. Not that I'm complaining, but that's not normal."_

_Your head shot up. "No pain?" You asked him._

_His blue eyes locked with yours. "None. Whatsoever in my leg."_

_GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC GHMD LCMD JWMD GH&LC _

_*There you are. My second to last chapter. Not including the little epilogue I will have of a couple years later. So three more uploads. Let me know if anyone is still paying attention to me. Review!_


End file.
